


Multitasking

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Babysitting, Gen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user mistyautumn: While they're visiting National City, Brainy helps Lois with the boys while running point on a mission for Clark and Kara... he's very good at multitasking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Multitasking

“Here we are.”

Querl hears Lois’s voice right before the elevator doors open, revealing her and her sons.

He hasn’t met them officially- in this reality, at least- though he has memories before the Crisis of holding Jon as an infant, after tracking his pod to another Earth and another time, and traveling there to rescue him with the help of Lois Lane and Sara Lance.

But this is a new world, and in Earth-Prime’s history the twins were born when Kara was a teenager.

Now they are fourteen, and Lois is here, with Jonathan and Jordan alongside her.

“Sorry for the short notice.” She says. Jon steps into the Tower immediately, taking it all in- the view, especially- while Jordan is more tentative, and seems to gravitate towards the technology it has.

“It is no problem.” Querl tells her, thinking of a time when he failed Alex by giving her short notice for another arrival. Considering that, he might indeed deserve this- but still, he wants to help as much as he can here. He will not fail Lois, or her sons. “And you are staying here, as well?”

“Yeah, I just figured I would need some help, while Clark and Kara are unavailable. So I figured, who better to ask than the guy who helped me get back one of my babies?”

Querl nods, noting her word choice- he guesses she hasn’t told Jordan he hadn’t existed originally.

(and, considering… he too probably never will)

“I am happy to help.” He says. “Has Kara told you I am excellent at multitasking?”

Lois smiles.

“She has. That’s why I made sure _you_ would be here.” She says. She looks over at the computer monitors, one keeping track of Superman and Supergirl, others displaying National City as a whole.

“Of course I would be here.” Querl says. “I have been told that, for the time being, my skillset is more beneficial here- that, and due to a recent incident…”

 _I might be a liability_ , he thinks, and his eyes find the floor.

He could be worse. Even this, being confined to the Tower, is a result of much physical therapy and has come after (as he sees it) almost too much rest, too much time spent healing and not enough doing, attempting to fix the mistakes he has caused.

But after seeing the expression on Kara’s face when he took Lex down and she was there to catch him, knowing that she truly was so worried, feeling her by his side and holding his hand and listening to her tell him that this wasn’t his fault and that she was so sorry that she doubted him, she should’ve fought for him, she just wanted him to be okay…

He was willing to wait, to heal, for her. He would have done anything for her.

That, of everything, he was certain of.

He looks up again, and sees Lois giving him a gentle smile- that suggests that she knows what he’s talking about, but she doesn’t press.

Instead, Jordan speaks next, and Querl finds himself smiling. He knows that, in this world, Clark’s sons have met him, and hopes that he can live up to the honorary uncle that they know and (hopefully) love.

“Can one of these run video games?”

“I will make sure of it. And is there anything you want, Jonathan?”

Jonathan answers without looking at Querl, eyes already halfway towards the windows.

“Maybe… to watch Dad and Aunt Kara?”

“Of course.”


End file.
